With such strips, the holding sections usually comprise a holder for a shaft or a head of the pertinent fastening element. During the driving of the fastening element into a support with the aid of a fastening device, the fastening element is pressed from the holder or through the holder, wherein a certain force is to be expended. If necessary, the holder is thereby destroyed, wherein, under certain circumstances, remains of the holder adhere to the fastening element.
For the production of such strips, a method is known for deforming a continuous strip in the later fastening direction in such a way that a holder is formed, into which the fastening element is likewise introduced in the fastening direction.